


【178X】狐惑

by Thinleaf



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Non-Human Kinjo Sukai, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinleaf/pseuds/Thinleaf
Summary: *大概算是个志怪故事。有人外要素。不管是鹤房，还是人类所谓的“爱”，都太狡猾了。
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 17





	1. 通行歌

とおりゃんせ*

通りゃんせ 通りゃんせ  
通行了 通行了

ここはどこの 細道じゃ  
这里是哪里的小道

天神さまの 細道じゃ  
是天神的小道

ちっと通して 下しゃんせ  
走过这儿吧

御用のないもの 通しゃせぬ  
无要事 勿通行

この子の七つの お祝いに  
为了庆祝这孩子七岁的诞辰

お札を納めに まいります  
收下这份祝福的符咒

行きはよいよい 帰りはこわい  
去时容易 归时难

こわいながらも  
虽然归时难

通りゃんせ 通りゃんせ  
但还请通行 通行吧

*：江户时代祭祀山神的童谣。


	2. 新声

十二月的夜风冷飕飕的，在枝叶稀疏的竹林间吹过，发出干燥的摩擦声。有不知名的鸟儿从树梢飞过，发出喑哑的叫声，鹤房汐恩用微微出汗的手心攥紧了木棍，抬头望向那飞鸟，它扇动的翅膀正擦过下弦月的尖儿，向着远处消失不见。鹤房的视线投向远方，离自己出发的地方——镇子盘踞的山脚已经有不短的一段距离，低矮的建筑群闪动着星星点点的橙黄色灯光，这似乎是他视野里唯一可见的带点温度的东西。

通往母亲所说的神社的细窄山路上没有修路灯。通行此处的人恐怕一个月找不出五个来，落叶和枯枝堆积在地面上已经开始腐烂，鹤房小小的鞋子踩在上面时不时发出沉闷的断裂声，其实是自己把树枝踩断了，却还是每次都把他吓得浑身一激灵。他走得很慢，像个盲人一样反复用手里长长的木棍去探面前的路，手里举着的油灯光亮忽明忽暗，让他总是害怕它忽然熄灭。

突然，木棍的一端敲到一个坚硬的东西。一个黑黢黢的和小鹤房差不多高的东西赫然伫立在道路的正中间。鹤房往后倒退一步，张开嘴巴尖叫起来——当然，是发不出声音的。

就像邻居家的孩子们私下讥笑的那样，鹤房汐恩是个小哑巴。在他作为次子出生在经营着温泉旅馆的鹤房家的这六年，父母亲一直在寻求让他开口说话的办法，可是二十一世纪初的现代医学拿他这个状况毫无办法。母亲拜托在东京大医院里当医生的远亲给小鹤房诊断，结果是发声器官完全正常，就是不会说话。医生甚至半开玩笑地说，这孩子该不会是自己不愿意说话吧，在看到鹤房很认真地连连摇头之后，叹了一口气，低声对鹤房的母亲说道，这孩子用医疗手段大概是没法治好，或许只能试一试民间的方子了。

所谓民间方子，无外乎求神拜佛，尝试各种偏方。鹤房被折腾到六岁，吃了各种奇怪的东西，病情丝毫不见起色。母亲几近绝望，直到两个月前听说有位声誉极高的巫医一路游历来到邻市，于是又带着鹤房去登门求医。

巫医是个年近八十的老妇，穿一身玄色和服，灰白的长发松松地挽起低髻，眼神里有着与年龄不符的锐利和机敏。她仔细地打量了一遍鹤房，又伸出皱巴巴的右手在鹤房脑门上摩挲了几下，小鹤房有些害怕，忍不住往后缩进母亲的怀里。巫医颤巍巍地开口问道，这孩子几岁了？母亲回答说，六岁，马上要七岁了。

“嗯……那还来得及。”巫医点点头，“要是过了七岁就来不及了。”

她把救治鹤房失语怪病的方法告诉了鹤房的母亲。办法说来是十分简单的，遇到疑难杂症实在治不好，去求掌管着自己居住的地区一带的山神多半可以收获奇效。鹤房只需在七岁生日那天独自前往供奉山神的神社，一边着吟唱江户时代流传至今的歌谣将山神请出来，向其请愿即可。

“可是我们汐恩并不会说话啊……”母亲诧异地说。巫医思索一番，从内室里拿出一个小小的录音机，对着它将那首童谣唱了一遍，然后交给鹤房的母亲：“让他到时带在身上播放就可以了。顺带一提，因为要请出的是古老的神袛，录音机这等现代工业的产物绝不可再多带，如需照明万万不能用手电筒，也不可携带手机等物品。”

于是鹤房就真的在七岁生日这天独自一人背着录音机和母亲给的油灯上山请神去了。出发前母亲叮嘱他，掌管这座镇子的山神大人是稻荷神，让他见到山神大人时务必恭恭敬敬、礼仪周到，向神明祈愿的时候一定要态度诚恳。为防半路上遇险，奶奶把家传之宝——一分为二的两半佩玉的其中一块用红色绳子穿起来戴在了鹤房的脖子上，说是可以防止邪祟入体。

鹤房过了好一阵才从惊吓中平定下来，颤抖着举起油灯往那东西上照，才发现不过是一个地藏菩萨形状的指路石，模糊地刻着“春日稻荷大社”的字样。啊，是这里了。他摸出挎包里的录音机，按下播放键，巫医苍老的歌声在静谧的空间里传得很远。

“通行了 通行了/这里是哪里的小道/是天神的小道/走过这儿吧/无要事 勿通行/为了庆祝这孩子七岁的诞辰/收下这份祝福的符咒/去时容易 归时难/虽然归时难/但还请通行 通行吧……”

小鹤房觉得这颤抖的歌声似乎让独行的夜路变得更加可怕了。他忍着快哭出来的冲动，加快脚步往前方的神社走去，终于看到了一座有些破旧的鸟居。神社并没有他想象中的气派，或许是因为上山的路过于逼仄无人打理，又或许是现代人已经不如从前那样笃信神佛，使神社的香火也不太旺盛了。

鹤房推开积了一层薄灰的木门走进神社里。地板吱呀吱呀地作响，录音机里老妪的歌声在漆黑一片的空旷房间里回荡着，他害怕得几乎想要立马逃跑。可是母亲叮嘱过对山神大人要有礼貌，于是他千辛万苦摸到殿中树立着的巨大狐狸像前，恭恭敬敬地跪伏在地上，心里不断默念着“请求山神大人让我能够开口说话”。

被放在一旁地上的油灯是神社里唯一的光源，玻璃罩子里的火光突然跳跃起来，鹤房被吓得抬起头来，死死盯着那小小的光芒，一动也不敢动。忽然，从前方不远处传来低沉的声音——

“怎么不继续拜了？”

鹤房无声地惨叫了一声，抓着油灯腾地站了起来。烛火可照亮的范围太小了，他看不见是谁在说话，这是最让他恐惧的。

不过他马上就看清了。面前的狐狸神像突然开始闪烁起淡淡的白光，有什么从神像一侧绕了出来……鹤房倒退了两步，已经完全忘记了母亲的种种叮嘱。他想跑，双脚却仿佛被钉在原地似的，只能瞪大眼睛看着眼前的异样景象。

那是一只通体雪白的狐狸。

可是和鹤房在书上看到过的狐狸不一样，它（他？）的体型明显要大上许多，长长的尾巴悄无声息地扫在木质地板上。鹤房情不自禁地盯着狐狸的双眼，那是一双细长的异色眸子，在摇曳的光线里闪着妖异的光芒。鹤房揉了揉眼睛，确认了那双瞳孔里是不一样的颜色，左边是淡淡的金色，右边却是泛起青色的浅蓝。

这……就是稻荷神大人吗？鹤房虽然知道稻荷神是狐狸化身而成，却也是第一次见到本尊。虽然它的容貌凛然而美丽，但到底会说话的狐狸这一形象还是对刚满七岁的鹤房产生了巨大的冲击。

“小孩，谁教你来求我的？那个人知不知道向我请愿是要付出代价的？”狐狸慵懒地踱步到鹤房面前，巨大的尾巴在地板上拍了一下，仿佛在命令鹤房老实回答自己的问题。

鹤房重新跪下来，心里想，是母亲求了巫医大人，说这样才能治好我的哑症。

稻荷神停下脚步，俯视着跪在地上缩成一团瑟瑟发抖的鹤房。

“你们人类总是想着只赚不赔的好事。”他抖了抖雪白的皮毛，发出一声嗤笑，“平时给我的香火少得可怜，现在倒想起来求我。”

“回去吧，治不了。”

鹤房抬起头，鼓起勇气在心里说道，求求您了，请帮我治好我的病，将来我一定时常为您添香火，一辈子供奉您！

“你到底知不知道，实现这种程度的请愿，得用自己的其他东西来交换？”神明大人语带愠怒，“要是你愿意少一只胳膊或者一条腿，又或者愿意一辈子当个瞎子，再来求我吧！”

鹤房愣住了，攥着他的油灯呆呆地跪坐在地上。他没想到治病竟然要付出如此大的代价，过分单纯的脑袋里迟缓地开始考虑起在刚才的几个选择里哪一项听起来影响比较不那么要紧。

稻荷神能察觉鹤房的想法。他发出一声长啸，整座神社里亮堂得像是白天。狐狸的足间伸出尖锐细长的爪，身体逐渐变大，尾巴的数量也在鹤房眨眼的瞬间变成了复数。真身犹如巨大妖怪般的稻荷神逼近了鹤房，对着他龇牙咆哮起来，鹤房看见他一侧尖利的犬齿闪过银白色的光。他颤巍巍地站起来转身就跑，但是身后的巨大狐狸跟了上来，他只能跑得更快，然而脚步太急，使得他在地上摔了一跤，手里的油灯飞出去，玻璃罩子碎了，火苗点着了干燥的布帘，顷刻之间便引发熊熊大火。

神社烧起来了。

鹤房被漆黑的恐惧笼罩着，没命似地朝着来时的山路发足狂奔。他不敢回头看神社的火势，生怕一停下来，自己就会被暴怒的山神大人追上来撕碎。录音机在刚才摔那一跤的时候似乎摔坏了，但他已经顾不上这些了，满脑子里只剩下逃跑一个念头。

他竟然也就这么摸着黑一路逃回了家门前。当母亲听到急促的拍门声匆匆出来开门时，看见鹤房已经跑丢了一只鞋子，潮红的脸上全是汗水。他紧紧揪着母亲的衣袖，不停地喘着粗气，最后终于昏了过去。母亲诧异不已，忽然又听到门外人声沸腾，好多人提着水桶和沙子在往外跑。她抱着怀里软绵绵的鹤房探头看向门外，只见人群正如蚁潮般往远处山脚涌去。而那供奉着稻荷神大人的、本应静谧幽深的山岭，此刻正被火海包围着，冲天的火光将城镇映照得仿佛正值黄昏时分。母亲似乎明白了什么，腿一软，跪在了地上，嘴里喃喃不断地祈求着山神大人的原谅。

大火蔓延了三天三夜，鹤房的高烧也持续了三天三夜。父亲掏了一大笔钱用于购置救火物资，而母亲寸步不离地守在鹤房的床前照料他。这场声势浩大的救火行动分散了人们的注意力，火灾的原因被归为风干物燥，并没有人留意到摸黑逃命回家的鹤房家小儿子。等到鹤房终于引起众人的注意时，山火早已被扑灭，当然，神社也被烧了个干净。

鹤房引起四邻注目的原因是，他在退烧后居然奇迹般地能够开口说话了。

尽管因为延迟了太多年才开始学说话，使得他在发音和遣词用句方面时常让人难以理解，但小儿子终于能说话了，这使鹤房的父母感到莫大的欣慰与激动。奶奶发觉鹤房戴在脖子上的佩玉已经遗失，这使她又讶异于小孙子竟然能相安无事回到家中，认为这一切绝对是受了稻荷神大人的庇佑，可是小鹤房失手把神社给烧了，这是在无意间犯下了对山神大人忘恩负义的大罪。她拄着拐杖对鹤房的父亲说道，山神大人如此照拂我等，汐恩却将其神社烧毁，此等罪过只能由我们努力偿还了。父亲闻言，神色严肃地点了点头。一个月后，居民委员会发起了重新选址修建神社的倡议，鹤房家第一个响应，并捐出了将近总金额一半的修葺费用。

新的稻荷神社的选址就在离鹤房家经营的温泉旅馆“鹤亭”不远处的一座竹林中。半年后，新神社落成的当天，鹤房一家人来到山神像前，虔诚而谨慎地拜谢山神大人对鹤房的治病以及庇护之恩，同时为鹤房烧山的过失赔罪。鹤房战战兢兢地给那上着白漆的巨大狐狸神像磕了几个响头，再站起来看向神像时，不知道是不是眼花了，有一瞬间他好像看到神像的双瞳颜色变成了那晚稻荷神真身的瞳色。狐狸细长的眼睛似乎有魔力，鹤房站在原地目不转睛地盯着它，仿佛着了魔似的挪不动步，直到哥哥和母亲一齐喊着“汐恩，该走了”来拉他，才转身跟着他们离开。

人群远去，神社里又逐渐回归原有的寂静。在巨大神像的背后的阴影里，原本漂亮的雪白皮毛被烧得狼狈不堪的稻荷神正有些虚弱地将爪子按在自己几乎被烧秃了的尾巴尖上。他目光深邃地望着身旁地上穿着红绳的那半块玉——那是他在鹤房逃跑的路上发现的。他察觉到那上面有鹤房的“气息”，于是将其收了起来。有了这个，不管时间如何流逝，他都能凭着这一信物辨别出鹤房。因着这场大火，他的道行被毁了大半，察言读心和幻化人形的功力也尽数失去，接下来的一段时间，都只能在神社的结界领域内休养生息、重新积攒道行了。尽管鹤房家花了一大笔钱又为他重新修建了一座无论是选址风水还是建筑规模都远胜于旧地的新神社，但对于引起火灾的罪魁祸首本人，他还不打算就这么轻易了结这笔账。


	3. 伪装

这“一段时间”足有十年之久。稻荷神终于重新修回了幻化成人形的法术，但令他颇为恼怒的是，读心之术似乎是还需要很长时间才能再次掌握，或许是五十年，也有可能需要一百年，现在的他在这方面的功力也就约等于一个普通催眠师。他伸出手掌，察看着自己化为人形后细长的手指，又将其捏成拳头。

“也罢，就暂时这样出去吧。就算没了读心的能力，要整一个十七岁的小鬼也绰绰有余了。”

稻荷神想起这十年里鹤房到神社来跪拜他的情形。鹤房的确如同他曾经在自己面前默默应承的那样，时常带上贡品来供奉自己。十年的时间对于处于成长期的人类而言是很漫长的，漫长到足以使自身的体格和容貌发生巨大的变化。从前还要跟在母亲身后才敢走进来的胆小的幼童现在已经长成了眉眼带着英气的少年，山神大人眯着眼睛端详着少年身上灰色的学兰制服，暗想这家伙应该是上高中了吧。

“长得还不赖。”他把鹤房十年前遗落的那块玉掂在手里把玩着，喃喃自语道。高中生的话……也不知道自己这个几百岁的“老古董”装起来像不像。也罢，就当顺便玩一玩好了，十年没迈出结界一步的掌管一方土地的山神，如此屈辱，还像话吗。

尽管从前来上供的子民们的言谈举止中，稻荷神掌握了大半属于21世纪第一个十年的新知，但还是有一些小事难住了他。他用子民们投入奉纳箱的钱到电器街买回了一部手机——其实他觉得自己根本不需要这玩意，但是一个高中生没有携带电话绝对会被当成外星人看待。山神大人从前呼风唤雨，却不会用最新款式的智能手机，他盘腿坐在神社的蒲团上摆弄了好久才安装好据说是最流行的几款社交软件，最后还是决定暂时先把这块塑料板板当作装饰物算了。

“现代人类真的很麻烦……”他轻轻叹了口气，揉了揉太阳穴。接下来还要去购置一系列使自己看起来更像普通高中男生的东西，他再次出门，拎着大包小包走在街上的时候，感觉自己越来越搞不懂人类的心思了。不过他光顾的店家们也觉得有些搞不懂——毕竟现在手机支付已经普及了，他们没见过提着一袋子硬币来结账的客人。

不过吐槽归吐槽，稻荷神作为神明，有着常人不能企及的学习能力。仅仅花了三天，除了过于高深的智能科技以外，他已经能掌握现代人的生活习惯和绝大部分流行用语了。他甚至买回来一台电脑，用来浏览年轻人们都喜欢些什么，最后津津有味地追起了一个叫做Produce 101 Japan的节目。他的1 pick是一个叫Sion的练习生，但这纯属题外话，就不再赘述。

日子虽然过得还算开心，但山神大人并没有忘记他向鹤房复仇的计划。一切准备就绪后，他稍微动用了神力，取得了户籍文书，向调查到的鹤房所在的高中提交了转学申请。当然，在申请通过、决定自己被分到哪个班级的时候，他又对校长略施了点手段，“顺利”地被安排到了鹤房所在的班级。

鹤房在第一眼见到转学到自己班上的那位同学时，不知为何泛起一阵心悸的感觉。他捏着习题集书页的手指渗出一点汗来，连自己都没有察觉到。站在老师身边的明明是个五官深邃、外表俊俏的少年，他却感受到了一股莫名的压迫感，尤其是在目光扫到少年的双眼时。那是一双有些像狐狸的眼睛，眸子里仿佛有深不见底的褐色海洋，虽然使他产生了一丝惊惧，却几乎无法移开视线。这样的体验似乎是曾经有过的……孩提时代在稻荷神社直面山神大人正体的时候，那双摄人心魄的眼睛就曾经让他无法动弹。现在这种感觉又回来了，不过幸好老师正开始介绍新同学，打断了鹤房失神的状态。

黑板上用粉笔写着“金城碧海”四个汉字。台下的学生们纷纷小声讨论起转学生的名字该怎么念，鹤房也偷偷用口型无声地念着自己猜测的读法。他觉得这个名字起得很美，很符合转学生的气质，姓氏大概和某个男演员一样读Kaneshiro吧，“碧海”又该怎么发音呢，是Aoi还是Umi……正在被诸多猜测搞得有些混乱的时候，转学生本人站在讲台旁开了口：

“我是金城碧海（Kinjo Sukai），今后请多指教。”他的礼仪相当周正，自我介绍完毕后不动声色地扫了一眼四周，朝着所有人深深地鞠了一躬。有学生对金城冰山美人般的说话风格发出难以置信的“诶……”的声音，还有的女生正和后桌一块儿盯着金城的脸，捂住嘴低声笑着，兴奋地议论着什么。

鹤房突然觉得金城的声音好像自己前几天在同班同学、经营糖果店的木全家尝到的薄荷巧克力。虽然是个奇怪的比喻，但他也说不上自己怎么就突然冒出这个念头来了，清凉而带着少许颗粒感，醇厚的口味里既有一丝甜，也包含了属于大人们的带着淡淡苦涩的可可气味。

“我又在走神了……”鹤房惊觉自己又在想些不着边际的东西，回过神来时身后传来椅子被拉开的声音。他匆匆回头，看见坐在自己后排座位上的金城正低着头把书本塞进抽屉里，中分的刘海半垂在额前，从自己的角度看不清他的双眼。一股冲动从鹤房的脑子游移到嗓子，他情不自禁地对着金城开口道：“鹤房汐恩。”

“啊？”金城停下收拾课本和文具的动作，抬起头来，正对上鹤房忐忑的目光。

还是那双眼睛，这次却不像刚开始时那样给人以沉重的压迫感了，或许是因为带了点讶异的情绪而睁大，突然就变得鲜活起来了。鹤房感觉自己像是在做梦似的，又重复了一遍，“呃……我是鹤房汐恩。”

金城的眼神里闪过转瞬即逝的光芒。他抿了一下嘴唇，露出一个柔和的微笑，回答道，“我是金城碧海。请多指教，鹤房君。”当然，稻荷神金城心里想的完全是其他事情：是学习语言太迟的原因吗……这家伙的确看起来有够笨的啊。不过，不管从前如何，鹤房汐恩，你的苦日子要开始了。

“Kinjo……Sky……”鹤房喃喃念着金城读法独特的名字，慢慢转身将注意力放回自己的桌面，却发现旁边伫立着一个人，正是捏着一截粉笔头一脸忍无可忍表情的老师。

“鹤房，你这上课走神的老毛病赶紧改正过来，别带坏金城！先到走廊上站着彻底反省一下吧！”老师气冲冲地给鹤房下达了走廊罚站的指令，末了还用两指夹着那截粉笔头在鹤房的桌面上一边“嗒嗒”地敲击着，一边抱怨道，“我教书也有些年月了，像你这样一天让我扔了四五次粉笔头都毫无反应的学生还是第一次。”

鹤房在听到老师的“罚单”内容时就已经自觉地站起来鞠躬道歉了，整套动作相当熟练，想必是时常经历的缘故。本来他已经准备往教室门口走去，结果听到老师提到扔了四五次粉笔头，他停住了脚步，在众人一脸不可思议的表情中脱下了外套，数了数灰色制服背后的白色粉笔印。

“对不起，老师，这次让您生气了，扔了六次粉笔头，我下次再也不敢了！”鹤房将制服外套搭在手臂上，十分诚恳地对老师鞠躬道歉，然后走出了教室。

他没注意到的是，老师悄悄在背对着学生走回讲台前的途中翻了个白眼。

金城一边跟着老师讲解的进度摊开习题集，一边透过窗户朝走廊看去。他的座位离走廊有一点远，因此只能从窗户一角看见鹤房肩披着自己的外套站在那里。鹤房有轻微驼背的坏毛病，他站在走廊上当然也没有真的打算努力去听老师在讲什么，目光一直在走廊上和教室里逡巡，最后再次对上正在教室里不动声色地观察着自己的金城。

金城看见鹤房的头顶有一小撮头发不听话地竖了起来，或许是刚才脱外套时碰乱了，又或许是被风吹乱了。他在网上学到的人类流行语把这解释作“呆毛”，一个莫名搞笑的词汇。金城又看他顶着那撮呆毛小心翼翼探头探脑的模样，觉得太傻了，忍不住笑了起来。

鹤房看见金城笑了，愣了一下，也对他回以一个灿烂得鼻子都快皱起来的笑。

“好了好了，别跟这人没完没了了。”金城提醒着自己，不再往窗外看了。他将目光转移到老师正在奋笔疾书的黑板上，心里却已经开始盘算起要如何让鹤房今后过得鸡犬不宁。尽管他一想到自己皮毛被烧焦、道行损毁只能躲在神社里舔毛疗伤的日子就气得牙根发痒，但自己作为掌管一方水土的山神，就算神力再强大也是不被允许滥用私刑的。

不过金城本就没打算要鹤房的小命。他作为曾经有着接近五百年道行的稻荷神，虽然间接因为鹤房的行为导致了自己功力失散，但明辨是非的能力还是有的。他将手放在抽屉后无人察觉的角度里，张开手掌往怀中拂了一下，凭空化出了一张细长的明黄色符纸，上面是前一晚金城用神社里的朱砂写就的施与厄运的咒文。正巧下课铃声响起，他从座位上站起来，将符纸放在制服口袋里，朝门口走去。

鹤房还披着他的外套在走廊的墙边站着。与其说是站，倒不如说是不动声色地把背靠在墙上让自己站得没那么累，这对于“走廊站站长”鹤房而言是轻车熟路的偷懒技巧。科任教师从教室门口出来，鹤房急忙把背挺直，假装自己的确很认真地站完了一整节数学课。老师看他这副模样，又好气又好笑，走过来教育了几句也就放过了他。看着老师逐渐走远，鹤房终于松了口气，长长地伸了个懒腰，重新把外套穿上往回走。

他一回头，差点撞上正站在身前的金城。鹤房连忙合起双手对金城道歉，生怕给这个看起来不太好惹的帅哥转学生留下什么不好的印象。金城脸上的表情并无明显起伏，他轻轻摆了摆手，说了声“没关系”。鹤房心想，果然是成熟又沉稳啊，像金城这样的人大概会很受女生欢迎吧。

“你是每天都这样吗？”金城问鹤房。

“不不不，当然不是……”鹤房连忙否认。虽然他在上课走神然后被罚站这件事上经验丰富，但在转学生面前，他莫名想要维持一下形象。

“那……辛苦你了。”金城伸手在鹤房肩膀上拍了拍。鹤房有些受宠若惊，愣了两秒才想起来要说谢谢。

“嗯，那先这样吧。”金城用不咸不淡的口吻说道，仿佛刚才从来没有主动对鹤房做出过拍肩这样亲近的动作。

鹤房不解于他忽冷忽热的态度，只好含混地应答着，慢慢走回教室。金城站在走廊里静静凝望着鹤房的背影，刚才被顺手贴在他肩上的符纸正发出淡淡的光，逐渐如同溶解在鹤房身上一样消失了。他将右手放进制服长裤的口袋里，握住了那半块正微微发热的白玉，低头露出一个意味深长的微笑。


	4. 厄运

稻荷神的咒文还是很灵验的。

与其说是“厄运”，倒不如说，从这天起缠上鹤房的是无休止的“霉运”。凡是所有和“运气”沾边的事情，鹤房总能准确无误地碰上最坏的情况，无论是计划好的国外家族旅行因为自己肠胃炎没法去、运动会入场式自己举着班级牌子的时候棍子断掉、台风天在学校留太晚被锁在了教学楼里结果手机又没电淋着雨爬墙跑回家然后发高烧，还是没做作业正好被提问到、从座位上站起来狠狠踢到脚趾头、喝奶茶时最后一颗珍珠死活吸不上来、手游大力氪金却根本不出货、打哈欠的时候正好有虫子飞到嘴里……诸如此类，种种不幸时常与他难解难分。鹤房不止一次怀疑自己是否做了什么不该做的事情，班里沉迷于星象占卜的大平在课间给他算了一下，说是他在相当长的一段时间里都将会持续迎来无法摆脱的不幸，最后一脸严肃地对鹤房提出建议，认为他应当去神社多拜拜稻荷神大人，请求他的庇护。

金城懒洋洋地趴在座位上闭目养神，耳朵却对前面传来的对话声音异常敏感。他将脸埋进手臂，用只有自己能听到的音量自言自语道，“求我也没用，符咒的效力十年起步。”

鹤房的倒霉体质也体现在了感情生活方面。十七岁正是思春期荷尔蒙迸发的时候，从前的鹤房虽然丢三落四，性子又过于耿直，但也正是因为直爽的性格和对朋友相当好这一点，加上原本也算是个帅哥，因此在同性和异性当中都有着相当的人气。自从他成了学校里知名的倒霉蛋之后，慢慢就不再有女生向他示好了。与此同时，金城在女生当中大受欢迎，和鹤房一对比完全是此消彼长的态势。他不像鹤房那样毛毛躁躁的，即使是给予拒绝也使人感觉到了十分绅士的一面，因此获得了极高的评价。不过他似乎不习惯被人群包围，交流最多的除了鹤房也就只有位置刚好在附近的几个人。这种不喜欢社交的个性加在原本就有些冷淡的长相上，使得旁人通常不太敢主动接近——除了鹤房。鹤房大概算是个乐天派，不然遇到那么多倒霉事，换作别人估计已经快怀疑人生了。

在他频频遇挫的日常生活里，惟有一件事是持续向着令他满意的方向发展的，那就是他和金城的关系。虽然喜欢他的女生似乎都爬墙成为了金城的拥趸，但是比起逐渐与恋爱绝缘的悲惨事实，游泳部结束训练以后没人给他送他最喜欢的饮料这件事更令他感到残念，因此倒是从来没有对金城有过半点羡慕或者妒忌的情绪。相反，他对这个性格有些独特的转学生产生了兴趣。

在那次仿佛做梦一般的拍肩鼓劲之后，真正让鹤房和金城距离拉近的，是某个午间鹤房从书包里掏出来玩的switch游戏机。

鹤房和木全在这天早上就约好了，木全把便当里老妈做的炸鸡分一半给鹤房，然后鹤房把游戏机借木全玩半个午间休息的时间。金城从后排斜睨着那两人的便当，看起来还挺丰盛的，不过对于稻荷神而言，不需要这些花哨的菜色。他从书包里掏出早上在便利店买的腐皮寿司，就着茶水优雅地细嚼慢咽起来。

前面的两个人急着玩新买到的游戏，狼吞虎咽地把便当吃完了，鹤房就掏出一部switch游戏机，和木全挤在一块兴致勃勃地玩起游戏来。

“玩什么呢这么投入……”神明也有好奇心。金城咽下最后一口寿司，侧过头往前排望去，从挨在一块的两人中间的缝隙刚好能看到鹤房手里游戏机的屏幕画面。

这……不是天照大神吗？！

金城心里一凛，随即目光紧紧盯上了屏幕上“天照大神”的形象。天照大神化身成了一只身上有红色纹路的“白狐狸”，背着剑、镜子和勾玉在原野里和妖怪战斗。

“这……画的难道是我吗……”金城看着那只“白狐狸”，心想。突然，木全回过头来，差点撞到他的脑袋。

“怎么了金城君？突然凑上来……”木全疑惑地问道。他这一问，金城才发现自己光顾着看屏幕上的画面了，不由自主地从座位上站起身来往前探头，不禁产生了一丝没能维持住形象的窘迫感。

“失礼了。”他整理了一下衣摆，对木全轻声说道。他接着问木全，“这只白狐狸叫什么名字？”

木全露出茫然的神色，反问道：“白狐狸？”少顷，他恍然大悟：“噢，你是说游戏里？那不是白狐狸呀，那是游戏主角，天照大神变的神狼。”

什么，这明明画得跟狐狸一个样，怎么能说是狼？

山神大人作为一名稻荷神的自尊受到了挑战。他坐在座位上伸手拍了拍鹤房的肩，鹤房按下暂停键回头看着他，脸上颇有些意外的神色：“怎么了，金城？”

“这个，”金城用细长的食指指着鹤房手里的switch，又和鹤房四目相对，“能让我也玩一玩吗？”

金城在与鹤房对视时悄悄动用了一点法力，鹤房自然是晕乎乎地就答应了。一旁的木全有些闷闷不乐地坐了下来，这样一来，留给他玩的时间又要变短了。

从这天开始，稻荷神开始沉迷上了这款游戏。晚上，金城回到神社里，现出白狐狸的原型来，在房间中来回踱步：“我还是觉得那不是神狼，应当是像我这样的白狐狸……”转了两圈，他又重新变成人形，走到奉纳箱前。打开箱子取出里面的硬币和纸钞数了数，似乎少得有些可怜，买不了一部switch和游戏卡带。这也没办法，先前购置男高中生伪装用品花费了大量金钱，而金城坚持着自己身为神明的原则，并不愿意靠法力从商店里任意拿取商品。

于是，秉持作为神明的自尊的后果就是金城每天都要装作漫不经心地拍拍鹤房的肩膀：

“鹤房，游戏能借我玩会儿吗？”

鹤房虽然好生奇怪，这人为什么不自己买呢？但是他觉得金城一个看着有些高冷的人居然也会有求于自己，心里又生出一丝窃喜，于是也就总是很慷慨地把游戏机借给金城。

终于，金城把游戏通关了——

并没有。这天，金城把switch还到鹤房手里时，存档点停留在最终boss战之前。他表情认真地叮嘱鹤房，明天一定要记得将游戏机带来让他通关。鹤房也拍拍他的肩膀，笑嘻嘻地说，知道啦。

结果那天晚上鹤房坐公交车回家时将switch在车上弄丢了。

稻荷神的咒文，的确是很灵验的。


	5. 供品

对于把游戏机弄丢了这件事，鹤房颇为沮丧。午休时，他把这件事告诉了金城。金城在得知自己通关游戏的计划就此泡汤之后也受到了打击，但他很快意识到鹤房遗失switch多半又是自己的那道符咒灵验了，意外地尝到了所谓“自作自受”的滋味，也不好意思多说什么，只得表现得有些遗憾地安慰在把手撑在下巴上发着呆的鹤房，劝他不要太难过，之后攒一攒钱还可以买新的。

鹤房长长地叹出一口气，说：“话是这么说，不过这是我在游泳大会拿了第一名的时候老爸作为奖励给买的……”

金城突然觉得有些愧疚，不知道怎么安慰他。

木全拉了张凳子坐到鹤房旁边拍了拍他的肩膀：“别那么沮丧啊，之前那次游泳大会就你自己一个人参加才拿了第一名，还是多亏那天你家里人没来看比赛才以为你真的实力拔群呢。”

金城：……

鹤房白了木全一眼：“我现在正伤心着呢，你干嘛揭我的短。”木全摆摆手说：“不是的，我的意思是下回你再参加游泳大会，成绩好的话就能让你爸给你再买一部了啊。”鹤房再次叹气道：“哪有那么容易啊，上回那次真的是运气好……我最近几乎天天都去练习，但水平也不见进步多少，大概是我真的没有这方面的天赋吧。”

木全看鹤房即将进入自暴自弃状态，连忙转移话题：“汐恩，其实运气也是实力的一部分啊。你家附近不是有座稻荷神社吗？稻荷神是咱们这里供奉的山神，你去给他上上香、拜一拜，求他保佑你比赛超水平发挥，或许有用呢？”

金城原本半趴在桌面上眯着眼睛小憩，突然听到自己被提及，顿时睡意全无。他心想，鹤房中了他的符咒，只怕是整个高中阶段都不可能在游泳大会里取得好成绩了。但是如果鹤房来到他的神社上供，那就意味着他有收入了，虽然感觉有些对不起鹤房，金城还是开口又推了一把：

“是啊，我听说拜稻荷神还挺灵验的呢。”

木全回家的路和神社相反，于是商量得出的结果是放学后金城陪着鹤房去神社。

“Sky，你等一下，我骑车去。”鹤房叫住了径直朝着学校大门走去的金城。

金城忘了鹤房是什么时候开始管他叫“Sky”，其实他当初给自己取人类姓名时就特地顺着这个谐音起了“碧海”的名字，所以对于鹤房能领会到自己名字里的另一种含义，他还是产生了一丝小小的快乐。

金城一直是等班里的人走得差不多之后才离开学校，独自走路回家。他不会骑自行车，也有些抗拒公交车和地铁这样的现代交通工具，所以每每趁回神社的路上没人时施法术遁到目的地，如此看来似乎也没什么必要学。但是当他看见鹤房把书包扔在车篮子里，骑着自行车来到自己面前时，又突然觉得，如果自己也会用这个铁皮架子移动，感觉也不错。

鹤房来到金城面前下了车，推着自行车走在他身边。神社离学校有段距离，很快鹤房就觉得这么走着去有点慢。他问金城：

“你介不介意坐在我的自行车后座？”

金城的表情没有太大变化，但眼神里的疑惑鹤房还是接收到了。他委婉地向金城表示，如果这样走着去神社，恐怕还要花上一段时间。金城想：人类的移动方式还是太菜了点。但是他又不可能使用法术，于是只好答应鹤房的提议。

结果金城坐到鹤房自行车后座上之后，总感觉哪里不自在。等鹤房开始骑着车子在路上移动起来，他才发现是因为自己的腿太长了，总是不知道应该放哪。鹤房的自行车骑得并不太稳，甚至比大正某年他的子民们用神轿抬着他的神像将他转移到今天这片土地上的时候更颠簸。

“抱歉，请停一下。”稻荷神第一次体验到头晕的感觉，连忙出声喊停。鹤房将自行车停住，回过头来不解地问金城怎么了。

“我……腿放不下。”金城说。鹤房感觉自己似乎突然被当成了炫耀对象，于是接过金城的话说：“那要不你试一试在前面骑车，我坐后面？”

想象中浪漫或者热血的场面通通都没有出现，因为金城不会骑自行车，只能坐在自行车座位上，把自己的两条长腿点在地面上发呆。鹤房哭笑不得，在心里给他的这位奇怪的同学的注意事项清单里又加上一项——金城碧海，是个自行车白痴。在自行车苦手这一项之前，分别是“不熟悉智能手机操作”、“所有科目都很优秀除了英语”、“只爱吃豆皮寿司”、“买不起switch”这几点。有那么一瞬间，鹤房回忆起了先前的这些见闻，觉得搞不好金城家里其实很穷，需要自己给予更多的关爱。

金城骑不了自行车，这让鹤房觉得他也太弱鸡了。他临时决定要让金城学会骑自行车。遗憾的是，虽然金城的学习能力很不错，但要在十分钟内学会骑车，即使是山神大人也有些吃力。于是最后的画面变成金城骑在自行车上，鹤房在后面奔跑着，推着自行车往前行驶。夕阳一样把两人的影子拉得很长，并没有因为他们这样有点滑稽而区别对待。

终于，金城和满头大汗的鹤房来到了稻荷神社面前。金城充分发挥了稻荷神作为“狐仙”特有的演技，成功地使鹤房相信自己是第一次来到此地。投了香火钱到供奉箱里，合掌参拜过后，两人慢慢往回走。

金城问鹤房，你相信他真的能保佑你吗？

鹤房笑了笑：“当然相信了。”

金城对他莫名的乐观和虔诚感到不解。

鹤房接着解释道：“别看我现在这样，我小时候直到七岁还不会说话呢。都是家里人让我去求了稻荷神之后才变得能够开口说话的。”

金城哑然失笑，心想，你倒是把过程省略了个一干二净……面对这样一个“忠实信徒”，他处于很尴尬的情感交叉点上，不知道是该为此高兴还是感到生气。

鹤房说：“说起来，Sky从来没有提过家里的事……虽然感觉不太礼貌，但其实我还是有些好奇。”

金城一时语塞，不知道要怎么向人类解释神明的“家事”，最后还是只能生硬地回答鹤房，说自己没有家人，一直独居。鹤房愣住了，反应过来之后很是懊恼，向金城不断地道歉。金城知道这里面有不可避免的误会，但他无法言明，也只能将错就错地接受。

鹤房双手合十举到自己面前，讨好似地对金城提议道：“Sky，作为赔礼，如果你不嫌弃的话，今晚到我家吃饭吧！”

金城苦恼地揉了揉太阳穴，暗中想道，这就是所谓的人情世故吗……真麻烦啊。

“我们家经营的温泉旅馆最近开发了不少新菜式，像是油豆腐乌冬、酱油拉面之类的，也希望能得到更多人的试吃评价……”鹤房继续发出请求。

“啊，油豆腐乌冬吗？那去一趟也无妨。”作为神明，虽然自尊心强，但也要能屈能伸。

从这天起，不知为何，金城总能找到或是制造出到鹤房家里吃饭的理由。鹤房本着关爱独居同学金城的美好出发点，一直相当慷慨，而鹤房的家人也很喜欢看起来成熟又沉稳的金城，最后连“鹤亭”的厨子都认得金城了，一见面就打招呼：“今天也是油豆腐乌冬吗，金城君？”金城仿佛旅馆熟客一样笑眯眯地点头表示肯定，鹤房在旁边看着他这副高兴的样子，忽然有种自己陷进了某个圈套里的感觉。话虽如此，但金城的笑容难得一见，鹤房对于自家的菜品能使看起来有些冷漠的金城都赞不绝口这个事实还是有些自豪。

不过鹤房不会明白，这只是山神大人对自己通过小手段获得的“供品”感到满意罢了。


	6. 朝露

随着金城到“鹤亭”光顾的次数逐渐增加，鹤房越发觉得他是个古怪但有趣的人。和电波系的木全不同，金城的言行举止里透出一股仿佛不属于本时代DK的奇妙气质，有时候做事一板一眼得像个中年人，但有时又像个小孩子似地缺乏常识，吐槽的时候也总是以意想不到的角度戳中他和木全的笑点。在这种反差之下，鹤房也发现了金城的一些弱点，偶尔他回过头看着趴在桌子上午睡的金城时，会不由自主地想，像他这样几乎做什么都很厉害的人，在私底下也有脆弱的一面，这样的多面性似乎总是让人想要对他有更深入的了解。

一起去了稻荷神社、接着又去了鹤房家吃晚饭的那晚，鹤房陪着金城走到分别前的十字路口。在暖黄色的路灯灯光下，鹤房正打算和金城告别时，金城却忽然问他，下次为游泳大会练习的时候，他可不可以去看。话题的跳跃性太强，以致于鹤房愣了两秒，才有些迟疑地答应下来。

“就像翔也说的那样，上次是因为对手不参加我才得了第一的……所以你不要对我抱有期待。”

“没关系，我还不会游泳呢。你能游就已经很厉害了。”

狐狸的确不会游泳。但金城喜欢水，喜欢顺着神社屋檐滴落的雨，喜欢镇子里载着几片花瓣安静流淌的小河，也喜欢鹤房游泳时手臂扬起的水花，像是他见过的全世界最小的海浪。其实他还没看到过真正的海，但凭着对海的一点憧憬给自己取了个名字叫“碧海”。坐在游泳池边上盯着在水里浮现又潜下去、灵活地往返于泳池两端的鹤房时，金城想，什么时候去看一看真正的海吧。

鹤房练习了很久才游到泳池边，朝金城挥了挥手，喊他的名字。金城拿着鹤房托他帮忙带着的毛巾往泳池走去。他看见鹤房脱下泳帽，然后摘去泳镜，湿透的发丝垂在额前，水珠沿着被勒出淡淡红痕的眼周皮肤往下坠落，又消失在池水里。

“他好像一只被雨淋湿的猫。”金城将毛巾递给鹤房时，脑海里只剩这样的想法。

鹤房爬了上来，坐在泳池边擦头发，双脚还浸在水里晃悠，金城蹲了下来和他说话。他第一次看见鹤房大面积裸露身体，称得上白皙的皮肤和柔和的肌肉线条，不知道为什么在他眼里却产生了一种脆弱感。

金城对鹤房说：“你游得挺好的呀。”鹤房苦笑道：“比赛的时候不比别人游得快是没用的。”他轻轻甩了甩头发，问金城：“你要不要也学一下游泳？”

金城刚准备回答他“改天吧”的时候，身后突然响起砰的一声。他扭头发现是有个来游泳的男生滑了一跤，于是站起来打算去扶别人一把。结果泳池边的地面太湿了，他站起来的时候也不小心滑倒了，半个身子栽在水里，差点摔进泳池里。

鹤房忍着笑把金城从地上扶起来的时候，金城心想，自己一定是和鹤房呆多了，被符咒的效力波及了。

鹤房告诉金城，游泳部有衣物烘干机和备用的浴巾，他可以先把湿了的衣服脱下来烘干，在这段时间里正好去淋个浴。

“好吧。”湿透的裤子贴在皮肤上的确不怎么舒服。

鹤房把金城领到游泳部活动室里，让金城将衣服换下来，两个人披着浴巾往淋浴间走。结果六个隔间里有五个都被人占了，鹤房只好说，抱歉啦Sky，委屈你一下，我们共用一间吧。

淋浴间不大，是两个人在里面刚好能转身的程度。金城把围在身上的浴巾拿下来放在一边，鹤房瞟了他一眼，突然觉得有点不好意思。他偏过头故意不去看金城，迅速地把自己身上的浴巾取了下来，然而回过头来的时候又忍不住瞄了好几下。

两个人都不说话，也没人先去打开淋浴头，只有从隔壁传来的水声沙沙作响。

金城疑惑：“怎么了？”

鹤房伸手打开了淋浴头的开关，温热的水从上方洒在两人身上。他将水流调得很小，借着充盈在这个小小的空间里的流水声，他低声对金城说：“你的身材很好。”

金城皱了皱眉头，有些困惑。他不懂得在这种场景下正常人类应该如何回应，如果夸回去会不会显得他不够稳重。但总之先说声谢谢好了。

鹤房问：“Sky是有去健身房吗？我一直游泳都练不出腹肌，但是你有胸肌和腹肌，真令人羡慕……”

“有什么值得羡慕的吗……”金城再次感到不解。从淋浴头洒下来的水落在两人之间，有水花飞溅起来，又在鹤房的身体上着陆。金城盯着那水花逐渐凝聚起来，自鹤房胸膛上滴落，滑过平坦的小腹。他像着了魔似地伸出右手食指去追随着新的水珠的运动轨迹，指尖在鹤房的胸前慢慢往下划。

“你这样不也挺好的吗。”金城的视线停留在自己的指尖，喃喃说道。

鹤房抓住了金城的手腕。金城抬头，看见他缓慢地咽了口口水，喉结上下滚动着，脸色带上微妙的红。淋浴头的水还在继续往下喷洒着，金城的目光凝滞在鹤房圆润的唇上。他淡粉色的下唇上有一颗水珠，像柔嫩花瓣上限时留驻的露珠。

金城凑上去，将那滴水珠印在了自己的唇间。这个吻有些突然，却又自然而然得像是蝴蝶啜饮朝露。

鹤房一愣，松开了手。水流到两个人的头上，发丝凌乱地贴在额头和鬓角，鹤房被弄得睁不开眼睛，试图将水关掉，却不小心开得更大。金城的吻还没有结束，在汨汨的水流中，他反过来握住鹤房的手。手心和嘴唇的温度同步传递到鹤房的感官时，金城慢慢松开了鹤房。

两人假装这个吻没有发生过似的，迅速结束冲洗换上了自己的衣服。鹤房偷偷去看金城的表情，并没有发现什么异常，于是他在心里对自己说，“看吧，果然只是错觉罢了。”

然而稻荷神金城其实还在对自己的行为感到相当迷惑：“产生接吻的冲动，这也太奇怪了……”

最后，鹤房将这个吻归结为错觉，而金城则把它当作是自己一时头脑发热而做出的冲动行为。大概在回避深入思考这方面上，人和神其实也没有什么区别。


	7. 花火

鹤房不知道金城喜欢水，讨厌（或者说是害怕）火。他兴致勃勃地邀请金城去花火大会的时候，对方表现得有些犹豫，本以为是因为他有别的约会才推辞，结果金城露出为难的表情，说：“我不太喜欢靠近花火大会这种伴随着燃烧或爆炸的活动……”

花火大会是一年里全镇最热闹的夏日祭典上的保留活动，是每家每户都会出门参加的盛典，鹤亭今年也在祭典上开设摊位卖杂煮和乌冬。

鹤房最近已经不抱有女生愿意和自己呆在一块的希望了，所以他邀请的人选无非只剩金城和木全。但尽管和木全相处更为轻松，他还是选择了先对金城发出邀约，似乎在心里某处的天平上，他已经悄悄在金城这边加上小小的砝码。

鹤房本以为金城自己一个人住，又从来没看见过他和女生走在一起，应该是很有空去花火大会的，却没想到会因为那样的理由被婉拒了。他点点头，将手插进裤兜里，维持着无所谓的语调说，好吧，我问问翔也好了。

他的心情很微妙，微妙得在被木全以“刚才隔壁班的洋子约了我”为由再次拒绝时居然有点开心。

不想去的人和没人陪的人，不是刚好可以凑一块了嘛。虽然他在硬着头皮再次找到金城并提出“祭典那晚要不要一起去别的地方玩”的时候觉得自己的脸皮实在有点厚，但当金城盯着他露出一副了然的表情答应了之后，他还是感到自己的心被雀跃感一点一点填满。

放学时，鹤房问金城，花火大会当晚要去哪里玩呢。因为那天晚上几乎整个镇子的人都会出门，商店街和自家旅馆也不营业，鹤房自己实在是想不到还能去哪。

金城想了想，说：“到你家附近的稻荷神社吧。”见鹤房脸上露出有些诧异和疑惑的神色，他补充道，“我只是觉得那里的景色晚上也很美。而且在神社里也是能看到花火的。”

然而，花火大会当天，鹤亭的摊位客人实在是太多，鹤房的母亲打来电话让自己的小儿子也到摊位帮一会儿忙，还特地叮嘱他穿上浴衣，免得显得和摊位里其他帮忙的人格格不入。时间刚到晚上六点半，而鹤房和金城约好在通往神社的竹林前碰头是在七点钟。他只好给金城打了个电话，告诉他自己可能要迟到半个小时了。金城很通情达理地表示可以理解，并且对鹤亭生意火爆表示祝贺。毕竟他自己作为营业额有些惨淡的神明，还是很羡慕鹤亭门庭若市的盛况的。鹤房结束和金城的通话之后，匆匆换上浴衣就出门了。

结果直到快八点时，鹤房才骑着自行车来到和金城约好的竹林前。因为浴衣下摆和脚上木屐限制了动作的缘故，他从自行车下来的时候还踉跄了两步。正扶着车把小声抱怨的时候，金城的声音传来：“不需要这么急也可以的。”

鹤房把目光从脚下移到声音来源的方向，发现金城今天也穿了浴衣。他原本皮肤就很白，身上穿的还是纯白色浴衣，印有素雅横纹的红色细腰封不松不紧地缠着，不仅显得他身形颀长，整个人也白得像是在发光似的，给鹤房一种强烈的不真实感。

金城上前来替他扶着自行车，两人慢慢往神社的方向走去。谁也没有说话，木屐和车轮碾在薄薄地铺着一层落叶的地面上，干燥而沉闷地作响。远处祭典的鼓乐声和人群欢声被一大片竹林过滤后只剩一层朦胧的回响，宛若隔世。

神社门前的石灯笼亮着，屋檐下也挂着亮起的红色纸灯笼。鹤房将自行车停在神社鸟居前的路旁，从车头将用包袱布裹着的便当盒和柠檬茶拿下来递给金城：

“给你，两倍油豆腐的乌冬面。想着今天你不去祭典，就给你带了一份。”

两人坐在神社的屋檐下，鹤房一边将穿着木屐的脚丫子在台阶前悬空晃悠着，一边看金城吃乌冬面。虽然他一直猜金城家很穷，但金城吃东西的样子又像是哪里的有钱少爷，无解。金城吃完之后还很细心地把包袱布系好了才把盒子放在一边，这更让从来没有这个习惯的鹤房感到敬佩。

他们开始有一搭没一搭地闲聊起来。远处竹林上方的夜空里，月亮给星星让出了闪光的空间，空气有些潮湿，整片天空是带雾的深蓝色。鹤房想起来，很多年以前，他曾经也隔着一片竹林眺望远处的月亮，而那一天的下弦月，似乎和今天并无二致。

不过自己的心境已经和七岁时完全不同了，而且现在旁边还有另一个人。金城看他出神，也不急着用别的话题把他掰回来，而是顺着他的视野所见，轻声问道，你是在怀念什么吗？

“倒也不能称得上是怀念……只是想起小时候曾经也在晚上看见过这样的景色罢了。但是那时候不懂得欣赏，也无暇欣赏。”

“那小时候的你应该是很幸福的吧。”金城略去脑海里对鹤房指的可能是自己神社被烧的那晚的猜测，单纯地感慨道。

“……抱歉。”鹤房从金城的语气里读出一丝莫名的酸楚，虽然他不愿意去多想，但这时似乎是应当说声抱歉。

“没关系啊……现在欣赏也不晚。”金城瞟了一眼鹤房，看见他似乎有些不安地用手指绞着绘有竹叶纹样的绀色浴衣下摆，又问了一句，“和我独处有这么让你害怕吗？”

尽管金城的语气其实很温柔，鹤房还是紧张得心跳加速。他想了好一会儿，才开口说，不是害怕。只是有时不知为何觉得很紧张。

远处欢声逐渐沸腾起来了，多半是抬神轿的仪式快开始了。神轿上会有居民们自己制作的山神像，金城本该过去瞧瞧的，但因为这样那样的原因，倒也不是非去不可。他没有接着自己提起的话题继续聊下去，而是说，“这样的夜空，我看过很多遍了。”

金城给鹤房讲了许多在他作为这片土地的神明的几百年里发生的种种故事和遇见的各种人。像是用当时最珍贵的牛来向神明换取儿子阳寿的母亲，为了再见到心仪的客人而在花街纵火的年轻娼妓，还有在贫民窟成长起来的总是身穿一袭白色和服的少女杀手……鹤房听得一愣一愣的，正当他想问金城为什么会知道这么多奇闻异事的时候，金城却说，自己不过是特别喜欢这些带着不同温度的民间故事罢了。

“因为我总是独自一人，从前并没有能聊得来的朋友，来探访我的人也总是另有目的，将礼物例行公事地放下就匆匆离开了。”

金城想，可能是因为这样，他才喜欢旁观他人的人生，在那里汲取一丝温暖。在这样漫长的数百年里，大概他早就被这片土地上的人类同化了，变得讨厌寂寞。然而神明总是孤独的，这几乎是他成为山神那天就注定要接受的事实。

鹤房露出了复杂的神情。金城瞟了他一眼，继续说下去。

“之前曾经有过很长一段时间都不再有人来拜访我，朋友也好，邻居也好，我像是被遗忘了一样。”  
“这种感觉一定很难受吧……”  
“也许是吧，但是只能慢慢习惯了。正在我想着这种孤零零的日子要维持到什么时候时，有一天忽然有个孩子来到我面前。”  
“诶……？”  
“我是第一次遇到那么小的孩子来拜访我，所以有些惊讶，但也有些期待，因为孩子往往比成年人单纯可爱得多，或许他真的是想来我家玩呢。”

金城深深地看了鹤房一眼，接着说，但是我想错了。他也不过是有求于我罢了。

鹤房心里没由来地一紧，似乎身体里有什么地方被狠狠戳了一下。他沉默地望着远处飞过树顶的鸟群，听着逐渐明晰的祭典乐声，认真想了想，转过头对金城说——

“其实你可以不用一直等待的呀。为什么不主动迈出一步呢？Sky几乎做什么都很厉害，也很可靠，可是其实……偶尔也是可以依赖别人的……”

鹤房越说声音越小。他觉得这些话由自己来说似乎没什么说服力，因为看上去自己并不是那个能被金城依赖的人。

“是吗……也许你说得对，是我从前过于固执了。”金城盯着小心翼翼的鹤房，忽然明白过来了。或许他原本就没有那么痛恨鹤房将神社烧成废墟。他的所谓报复，不过是因为对鹤房让自己陷入长达十年与外界隔断的孤立境地产生了怨念而已。

随着砰的一声，竹林的顶端出现了一轮璀璨明亮的青色光点。花火大会开始了。金城喝了一口鹤房拿来的柠檬茶，将瓶子放在地上。他望着天穹下交织闪烁着的各色烟火，对鹤房说，抱歉了，要你在这种荒山野岭的地方陪着我。

“没关系呀，我还是第一次在这样的地方看花火大会呢。虽然离得远，但这里的幽静和远处的热闹对比起来，的确很有意思。”鹤房笑了笑。

金城侧过身子凝视着鹤房。灯笼的光不太明亮地在夜色里勾勒出鹤房的侧脸，让他想起当年那个提着油灯的七岁小孩。十七岁的少年，五官里仍然有着和从前极为相似的地方。

某种熟悉的情绪在金城心里涌了出来，如同那天他凝视着鹤房唇上的水珠一样。

“鹤房。”他低声唤道。

鹤房转过身来看他。当望向金城眼底深邃的海时，他平静地想，在很久很久以前，他们或许在哪里曾经见过面。是在哪里呢。

接吻好像是再自然不过的下一步动作。柠檬茶的淡淡香气在唇舌间游移，金城牵住了鹤房的手，而远处花火盛放，色彩绚烂。这是稻荷神第一次如此真切而长久地感受到人类的温度。

金城想，这大概是数百年以来最好的一场祭典。


	8. 心扉

对于有些过于暧昧的关系，金城和鹤房彼此心知肚明。然而自祭典那天过后，鹤房对金城总是表现得若即若离，不温不火。窗户纸哪怕洒上雨点变得湿软，也仍然没能被戳穿。

金城对此感到困惑。当鹤房兴致勃勃地来找他参加隔壁班在学园祭上策划的试胆大会时，这种困惑变得越发强烈。在答应鹤房的邀请之后，他想，要是在以前，自己早就能读出鹤房的心思。可是现在，他也只能像普通人类一样，没头没脑地猜得头疼。

说是试胆大会，其实就是利用空的大教室布置而成的鬼屋，通过时间最短的个人或两人一组的队伍可以获得奖励。负责策划的佐藤景瑚是在年级里有名的灵异爱好者，他自掏腰包添置了一批稀奇古怪的装置和服装，信誓旦旦地对每一组挑战的人保证这个鬼屋绝对能把他们吓得落荒而逃。

佐藤的话不假，在灯光昏暗空间逼仄的鬼屋里，两人还没走出几步，鹤房就揪着金城的衣袖迈不动步子了。他感觉脚底踩到了什么黏糊糊的东西，战战兢兢地低头去看，发现是一滩血和白色浆糊一样的混合物。鹤房尖叫一声，猛地跳起来死死抓着金城的手臂。金城被抓得有点疼，只好拍拍他的手背示意放松。忽然有什么东西“砰”一声从身边废弃的课桌上滚了下来，掉到那滩血中间，金城定睛一看，是个脑壳被削了一块的染成血红色的假人头。

“这也太血腥了吧，佐藤……”金城也差点被吓一跳，他赶紧转身去找鹤房，发现鹤房已经被吓得脸色发白，一副快哭出来的样子。

虽然这人好奇心重却又胆小的样子让金城觉得有点好笑，但看他可怜兮兮的，又忍不住护着他慢慢往前走。有了刚才的一次惊吓，鹤房的神经绷得更紧了，金城时不时就要经历被鹤房揪住衣服、抱住手臂、扯着衣袖就跑的突发事件，结果自己也变得有些紧张起来，两人一面往前走一面挨得越来越近。

历经千辛万苦千惊万吓，鹤房抱着金城的手臂绕过课桌堆砌着的转角，看见前面不远处闪着一点光，似乎终于要到出口了。可是走过去之后，金城才发现，讲台上用粉笔画着奇怪的法阵。他以为所谓的外部透进来的光实际上是法阵里立着的几根长长的、正在燃烧着的蜡烛。比起鬼怪，当下眼前的这些更让金城想要赶紧离开。

他是退缩了，但鹤房不怕火。他反过来挽着金城往外走，以致于忽略了从身后悄悄逼近的“人”。一个身穿白色袍子、捧着蜡烛的身影从讲台另一侧慢慢走过来，金城的视线凝固在那人掌心里轻轻游移着的一点火光上。

十年前，也是这样摇曳着的一星火苗——它甚至还被盛放在玻璃制灯盏当中，却让稻荷神受了一番皮肉之苦，还将他困在自己的神社里长达十年。最痛苦的是新神社落成以前的日子，他既没有稳定安全的居所，也没有法力可以凭依，只能拖着受伤的身子逃到还没被烧毁的树林里，过着风餐露宿的凄苦日子。用金城后来学到的现代人词汇来概括的话，从那以后，他对火产生了所谓的PTSD。掌管运气的神明偏偏栽了个大跟头，也不知该觉得好气还是好笑。

身披白袍的“鬼”举着烛台凑了上来要吓金城和鹤房。鹤房已经只会嗷嗷叫了，而金城出于本能的抗拒，情不自禁地推了一把眼前的“鬼”。他并未用力，但扮演“鬼”的男生并无防备，被推得往后跌了一下，烛台掉在了脚边，点燃了他拖地的长袍。

那个男生吓得手足无措。鹤房也被突如其来的事态吓了一跳，他冲上前去把“鬼”的长袍一把拽了下来，试图将布料团成一团压住火势，但效果微弱。扮鬼的男生开始呼救，鹤房回头叫金城一块来帮忙，却看到金城站在一旁，右手紧紧握住左手手腕，一脸犹豫。他的这种态度让鹤房觉得生气。

“你在愣着干嘛啊！再不来帮忙就真的要变成火灾了！”他冲金城吼了一句。

金城被发飙的鹤房吓得楞了一下。他看着鹤房急切的表情，又看向还在燃烧着的布料。明黄色火焰越窜越高，烧焦的气味直冲鼻腔，脑袋某处回响起鹤房斥责的声音……最后他还是被这声音推动着上前，投入到灭火的行列里。幸好，佐藤拎着灭火器从出口处急匆匆赶过来，才彻底把火熄灭了。

人群撤离到走廊上，佐藤对着金城和鹤房无奈地摇摇头：“幸好火被扑灭了……不过这样一来，试胆大会也没法继续下去啦。”金城觉得有些过意不去，深深鞠躬道歉后，又对佐藤保证一定会赔偿被损坏的道具的钱。佐藤没有说什么，拍拍金城的肩膀，又对鹤房打了个招呼，就转身离开了。

金城跟在鹤房身后，来到无人的楼梯间。鹤房轻轻拍了拍衣服上的焦痕，才慢慢开口：

“刚才真的很险……”

“嗯……”金城盯着鹤房校服衬衫的左衣袖，有棕黑色的一小片烧焦的布料粘在上面。他很想伸手帮鹤房拿下来，然而半晌过后却只是站在原地不动。鹤房的话语里带着那么一点谴责的意味，他除了道歉以外也无法解释更多了。

鹤房无奈地问：“Sky真的那么怕火吗？”看见金城默默点了点头，他突然不知道该说什么才好。或许不能怪金城，但这样的态度还是让他有些气恼。他往前迈出半步，揪住金城的衣袖，语气变得急切：“你……为什么总是这样一副无所谓的态度呢？”

金城像是被弄疼了似的往后退了半步，将衣袖从鹤房手里抽出来。牵扯中，翻开的布料底下露出了手臂，几处新起的水泡和蔓延到衣袖深处的红痕在白皙的皮肤上显得触目惊心。鹤房无声地张了张嘴，似乎明白了自己第一个问题的答案。

“刚好和旧伤疤重叠了。没事。”金城重新把衣袖展开来，盖住了那片痕迹。

这场对话最终以鹤房反过来向金城道歉结束。他甚至还承诺，作为赔礼，如果金城愿意的话，在伤口恢复以后可以到鹤亭来住上几天。金城迟疑着答应了，鹤房的态度转变让他对人类情感的含蓄和敏感似乎又有了新的认知。

但在两人道别后，鹤房又开始觉得不太甘心，不是因为最后自己的道歉，而是明明有很多问题想问却没能问出口：比如金城的旧伤是怎么来的，比如金城为什么有时表现得如此冷淡，又比如……那两次接吻究竟意味着什么。

一周后，他看到金城站在教室门口和佐藤说话，像是在询问什么，手上还拎着一袋看起来不轻的东西。佐藤露出了有些为难又有些好笑的复杂表情，从金城手里接过了那袋不明物品。

“碧海君真是怪人呐……”佐藤拎着袋子走过来，和鹤房擦肩而过，苦笑着说了这么一句，也不知道是说给自己还是说给鹤房。

金城转身看见鹤房，朝他走了过来，步伐轻快。

“你看起来心情不错嘛。”鹤房说。

“有吗？”稻荷神想，我明明没有笑出来呀。但他对着鹤房又还是忍不住要主动说出来：“刚才我把之前弄坏的道具的钱赔给景瑚君了。”

“啊？难道你给他的那一袋子是……”

“嗯，是钱。我零钱太多了，只好先这样给他。”金城自己倒是已经对这种大额交易时的“负重作业”习以为常。鹤房对再次上演的“缺乏常识的金城碧海”小剧场哭笑不得，但他看出来金城并不是故意捉弄人，而是真的不懂，于是大发善心地又给金城科普了“拿着零钱到银行可以换成大面额的纸钞”的生活小常识。看着金城一边听一边点点头的模样，鹤房突然有点想笑，他这个样子像是老实听话的大型犬。

“Sky的伤好了吗？”讲解完生活常识后，鹤房再次问起了金城的伤势。

“已经好了，”金城想挽起衣袖给鹤房看自己的手臂，犹豫了一下又放了下来，只微笑着说，“你是来邀请我到你家度假的吗？”

“呃……你喜欢的话，这周末就可以过来。花火大会刚结束，现在是淡季，也许还可以自由选房间。”

金城立马回了句“好啊”。鹤房想了想，掏出手机给家里打了个电话。一向有些溺爱鹤房的母亲对金城印象很好，所以对于他要到自家旅馆住几天这件事几乎是立即就答应了：“虽然还是夏天，但是碧海也可以来泡温泉哦！汐恩他啊最近买了个刨冰机在家里玩，碧海可以让他给你做刨冰——”

“好啦老妈……这周末请给Sky留一间房间吧……”

“没问题呀……妈妈觉得刨冰果然还是加草莓或者柠檬果酱比较好吃啊！”

“谢谢阿姨……”金城站在旁边听到了鹤房母亲的热情招呼，憋着笑合掌表示感谢。鹤房“知道啦知道啦”地回应着絮絮叨叨的母亲，好不容易才挂了电话。

“刨冰机……”狐狸认真地好奇起来。

“嗯……我最近网购的啦，做出来的成品倒还像模像样的，老妈说鹤亭应该派我到门口摆个小摊卖刨冰创收……”

金城点点头，说：“可以做菠萝味的吗？我喜欢那个的味道。”

哎呀，他刚才好像有点可爱。


	9. 涌流

对于金城碧海而言，在鹤亭观景视野最好的房间里小憩一会儿之后就能吃上惯例的双倍油豆腐乌冬，这个周五的傍晚堪称惬意到奢侈的地步。鹤房端着两碗面推开房门，看金城似乎很高兴，也没有拒绝被打扰的意思，索性把自己那碗也拿了出来放在客房的桌子上，两个人一边吃一边眺望着远处的庭院。枯山水和御手洗造景洒上黄昏时分落日的橘黄色，这样的光景令金城想起从前山上的稻荷神社旧址，虽然稍显破落，却也有着不输眼前的美丽景致。

他又将视线收回来看着鹤房。他已经在人世守着这座镇子几百年了，而坐在面前的少年只有十几岁——这种感觉是很奇妙的，十几年对比起几百年来不过是很短的一段时间，鹤房对他来说是“未熟期”的弱小的人类。金城是镇守一方的山神，但也许即使他的灵力仍然完好，他也没有办法完全参透一个未成年的人类在想什么。又或许其实自己只是因为失去神明的力量而被鹤房汐恩这个人有意无意地使了绊子，日渐同化成普通人类的感情被乘虚而入了。

“好狡猾。”金城用手掌撑起下巴，歪着头盯着鹤房的侧脸，默默出神。

不管是鹤房，还是人类所谓的“爱”，都太狡猾了。是连自己这样的神明都应对不了的突发状况。

他的“突发状况”仅仅是回过头来投以一个困惑的眼神，就足以让他下意识地组织语言为自己的神游状态开脱。比方说，“啊，我在想，做刨冰还得买果酱和水果吧。要一块出去买吗？”

“好啊。”鹤房爽快地答应了，弯起来的眼睛里是温和的笑意。金城只与他对视片刻便挪开了视线，一边帮忙收拾桌上的餐具一边在心里自言自语：他为什么不能把自己投进神社的奉纳箱里呢。我好想要他。

鹤房骑车载着金城一同去了水果店。因为金城说喜欢菠萝，鹤房就请老板挑了一个。结账的时候，老板听鹤房说是要买回去做刨冰用，就很热情地推荐给他们自己新做的蓝莓酱，两人尝了一点之后觉得确实很美味，于是又买了一罐果酱。

金城抱着菠萝和果酱瓶坐在鹤房的自行车后座上时，心情前所未有地愉快。而鹤房的手艺也的确相当不错，金城一边吃着他给自己做的那碗菠萝味儿的刨冰，一边看他继续做蓝莓味的那一碗。鹤房握住小熊形状的刨冰机摇臂转动着，冰柱也在机器里一圈一圈地转动，落到青灰色的陶瓷广口碗里就成了细碎的的絮状冰花，逐渐堆成一座小小的雪山。蓝莓酱从顶端浇下来，裹着碎果肉的绛紫色汁液渗进疏松的冰沙里，变成淡淡的雪青色。金城不知不觉就把自己那碗吃完了，又盯着鹤房刚做好的那碗发起了呆。

对方抬起头看了他一眼，把碗朝他的方向推了一下，于是两个人握着各自的勺子慢慢分食同一碗刨冰。刚才尝过的菠萝的甜味还印在味蕾上，蓝莓酱却带酸，两者在舌头上叠加的味道被细碎绵密的冰沙包裹着送进嘴里，清爽地融化在舌根，金城觉得这大概就是夏天的味道。他再次由衷地向鹤房道谢，又磕磕巴巴地夸了人家一通，结果鹤房笑着让他别夸了，再夸他今晚就真的自信心膨胀扛着他的小熊刨冰机到街上卖刨冰去了。

“Sky去泡温泉吧！我来收拾就好。”鹤房推着金城到旅馆餐厅门外的走廊上，告诉他在浴场的更衣间有干净的浴巾和浴衣。

“因为是男女分开，所以如果你喜欢的话可以裸着去泡……不过记得带好浴巾哦。”

金城站在更衣间的门口谨慎地往浴池边看，烟雾缭绕的温泉里一个人都没有。稻荷神大人眯起眼睛，觉得似乎可以采纳人类的友善建议。五分钟后，他赤裸着身子踏进浴池里，在池子边慢慢坐了下来。

微烫的水缓缓没过胸膛时，金城觉得有些呼吸不畅。但放松下来适应之后，他逐渐开始享受起被热流包裹身体的感觉。毛孔在热浪里次第舒张，雾白色水汽轻轻扑在脸上，让他忍不住仰头活动了一下脖颈，闭上了双眼。

“温泉真棒啊……”他沉浸在身体毫无拘束的自由体验里。正如人类泡温泉觉得舒服时会忍不住伸展四肢，稻荷神也忍不住想要将肢体完全舒展开来。他再次确认了四周无人，满足地伸了个懒腰。与此同时，狐狸雪白的、毛茸茸的三角形耳朵从被水汽轻微打湿的头发里冒了出来。金城惬意地抖了抖宽大的狐狸耳朵，又把尾巴也露了出来。稻荷神的尾巴比普通狐狸大多了，就算是毛浸在温泉里吸了水，也足以完全将他自己的胸膛都盖起来——这样的特性使得金城在神社里睡觉的时候总是侧卧着抱住自己的尾巴，有时比被子还暖和。

稻荷神的尾巴轻轻翻搅着水面。在神社里他给自己弄了个简单的浴缸，但没法像现在一样将尾巴完全伸直，所以泡澡的时候总不是那么痛快。看着尾巴尖尖掀起的涟漪在雾气萦绕的水面上一圈圈荡开，他有些入神，以致于听到惊呼声才意识到有人进来了。

“Sky？”鹤房赤足站在不远处通往浴池过道上的一根柱子旁，身上只裹着一条浴巾。由于惊诧，他的双眼睁得圆圆的，以握起拳头的一侧手腕抵着柱子站立着，视线来回扫视着金城雪白的狐狸耳朵和尾巴。

“这是整蛊吗……还是cosplay？”鹤房难以置信地盯着金城的狐狸耳朵，小心翼翼地往前迈了一步。

金城也有些讶异。在刚伪装成鹤房的同龄人与其成为同班同学时，他曾经想象过要在什么时候对鹤房表明自己的身份。那时他一心想着要报复鹤房，所以觉得一定要将时机选在鹤房遭受厄运缠身痛苦不堪的时候。可是不知从何时起，一切悄然脱离了原定的轨迹。再次考虑这个问题的时候，金城发现自己并没有因为给鹤房施加的符咒而产生报复的满足感，反倒是沉浸在打打闹闹的校园生活里让他体会到了前所未有的愉快。他甚至想过就这么一直过下去，然后跟着鹤房体验普通人类升学、找工作的日子，但现在看来可能是有些困难了。

“都不是……这才是真正的我。”金城定了定神，合上双眼。再睁开眼睛时，鹤房的视线对上了那双颜色不一的眸子。

“你的眼睛……难道……”鹤房低声惊呼。五年也好，十年也罢，这双眼睛大概是见过一次就不会再忘记的。在心里冒出“我是活在了志怪小说里吗？”的念头的同时，鹤房摊开握住的手掌。掌心里的半块玉被他握得有些发热。

他在金城脱下来放在更衣室的衣物上无意间发现它，口袋里露出来的花纹十分眼熟。

金城看了一眼那半块玉，又看向池水。等最后一圈涟漪在水面上平展消失，他才情绪复杂地开口：

“希望没有把你吓坏。”

鹤房沉默着进入了汤池，在金城斜对面坐了下来。他没有回答金城的话，金城是自己小时候曾经见过（并且还不小心烧毁了他的神社）的神明的化身，这件事一下子让他回不过神来，他需要时间来理清并且接受事实。至于金城现出稻荷神的狐狸耳朵和尾巴的形象，反倒不是那么可怕，比起自己在小说和漫画里看到的妖怪，甚至带着点异常的美感。

和金城结识以来发生的种种犹如电影画面在鹤房的脑海里逐帧回放。金城对日本史相当熟悉，同时不擅长英语，是因为他活了很久，但却从未和外国人打过交道；对数码产品和现代人生活常识缺乏基本认知，是因为他根本不需要依靠这些东西生存；对鹤亭的油豆腐乌冬有近乎偏执的喜爱，是因为稻荷神的习性；对火感到抗拒甚至有些惧怕，是因为多年以前自己失手造成的大火……回想到这里，鹤房小心翼翼地去看金城手臂上被灼伤的痕迹。从一侧小臂蔓延至肩膀下面的不规则淡红色，比起伤疤而言更像某种胎记。一想到这是因为自己而留下的伤，鹤房有些恍惚：原来我和他十年前就已经认识了啊。

沉默的空气对金城而言是种煎熬。他还在等着鹤房开口。

他想，我已经不再是神明了。

金城没有等到回答的话语。时间重新开始流动，水面重新漾出涟漪，他有些讶异地看着鹤房一点点靠近，然后手臂上的旧伤疤被浸湿的指尖轻轻触碰着。

鹤房不明白自己怎么着了魔似的去触摸金城的伤疤。手指像是轨道，游移在红色痕迹里，接收逐渐明晰的幼时回忆。骇人的童谣，幽暗的山路，破败的神社，还有一只巨大的白狐狸……十年过去了，他仍然被那双眼睛吸引。但与其说是被吸引，此刻的他更像是被困在了朦胧的情愫里。困惑和爱意——他原先不知道哪一边会先不受控制地表露出来，直到自己的身体先于理智作出了反应。

这样的身体接触过于温柔了，温柔到不需要用话语明示。金城垂眸凝视鹤房抚摸自己伤疤的手，发现它在微微发抖。

脑海里有什么在这个瞬间涌了上来。稻荷神将少年的手牵住，低头吻在沾着水珠的指尖。

他会明白吗，他能接受吗。

他能理解神明向弱小的人类宣誓忠诚的含义吗。


	10. 融化

鹤房的指尖震颤了一下。他明白这不仅仅是因为金城的亲吻。

“好奇怪……”脑海里挥之不去的想法驱使着他开口。

金城的动作凝滞了。他松开了手。“是指我这副样子吗？”

（还是指这份感情？）

“不是的。”鹤房立马否定了金城的说法。

他并不愿意看到金城这副如履薄冰的样子。在意识到这一点时，他也终于发现自己原来根本没有把金城当作所谓的“神”来看待。哪怕金城在自己面前现出原形，他也还是选择走向他。被亲吻的时候，最终也没有收回手指。

鹤房凝视着藏在瞳孔后的海洋。

他想，你明明可以不用这样小心翼翼的啊。

被亲吻过的那只手反过来握住了金城的手腕，水滴沿着手臂抬起的角度逐滴坠入它们的归处。

少年深吸一口气，鼓起勇气对稻荷神说：

“明明我也是……”

蝼蚁般的人类也好，呼风唤雨的神明也罢，都会向脆弱如蛛丝一般的爱伸手。

鹤房将金城的手腕攥得生疼。他笨拙地将嘴唇贴上金城的脸颊，随即又放开，在滑落到唇边的液体里尝到一丝咸味。

他意识到自己抓着金城的手的动作似乎太粗鲁，于是松开了手。但没能说完的话梗在喉咙里又说不出口，强烈的感情驱使他再次握住了金城的手指，在指尖轻轻捏了一下。

稻荷神失去了读心能力，但他不是傻狐狸。他明白，这是鹤房在回应自己。

他终于下定了决心，将鹤房紧紧抱在怀里。

从池子里出来的时候，或许是因为紧张，金城下意识抖了抖耳朵，又甩了甩浮在水里的巨大尾巴，结果把水溅到了先一步出去的鹤房身上。鹤房连忙用手臂去挡，却还是被溅了一脸水花。他无奈又好笑，金城在自己面前露出藏不住的狐狸习性实在是有些可爱。

淡季的旅馆人很少，少到走廊上看不到第三个人。鹤房估摸着父母大概也已经睡下，就大胆地带着耳朵和尾巴还露在外面的金城直接从走廊里回到房间。幽白色月光从庭院里洒进过道，在木地板上投下两个淡淡的影子，其中一个有着竖立在头上的耳朵。

金城盘坐在自己房间里的布团上，水还在沿着他的尾巴尖往外渗。鹤房见他浴袍下摆都湿透了一大片，遮不住的白色尾巴还有一截垂在地上，在那里留下一小滩水渍。鹤房想了想，问金城：“我帮你吹干吧？”金城迟疑着点了点头。

两人坐在床边，鹤房轻手轻脚地撩起金城浴袍的下摆，让金城雪白的尾巴完全露出来。“啪嗒”一声按下吹风筒的开关，带着热气的风就吹了出来。鹤房将金城的尾巴搭在自己腿上，一面把湿漉漉的狐狸毛拨弄得松散起来，一面握着吹风筒悬在尾巴上来回移动。

“这是什么？好神奇……”金城扭头看着那个吹出热风的长得像猪笼草一样的机器，好奇地问鹤房。

“原来你没有用过这个啊？这是吹风筒，只要插上电就能很方便地将湿了的头发吹干。”鹤房笑着解释。他忽然想到金城平时也是要洗澡的，就反问他：“Sky平时洗澡就算是化成人形也是会弄湿头发的吧……难道就这么由它湿着晾干吗？”

“不啊，我会裹着浴巾等它晾干。”

虽然鹤房曾经见过金城的原形，但听了这句话，他的脑海里还是浮现出了一只裹着大毛巾趴在地上打瞌睡的雪白小狐狸的模样。说起来，金城也的确喜欢趴在桌子上睡觉，他在学校里每天都能看见好几次。鹤房被自己的想象逗得笑了起来，金城看着他，露出了困惑的神情。

鹤房摆摆手说没什么，接着给金城吹干他的尾巴。因为尾巴太大了，足足花了快半小时才让它变得基本干爽起来。金城背对着鹤房坐着，吹风筒发出的频率固定的“嗡嗡”声灌满了他的耳膜，鹤房的手指插进尾巴茂密的毛丛里，顺着走势一遍遍温柔地梳理着被吹乱的部分，让他觉得很舒服，舒服到犯困。他将双手撑在大腿上，垂着头打起了盹。

鹤房关了吹风筒，把那蓬松柔软的大尾巴搂在怀里，忍不住摸了好几遍，又放肆地把脸埋进云朵似的白毛里蹭了蹭。见金城好像一点反应都没有，他疑惑地探头去看，才发现金城竟然坐着睡着了。随着垂下的头耷拉着的耳朵让鹤房产生了强烈的想要触摸的欲望，趁着金城睡着的绝好机会，他伸出手，把那白白的耳朵笼在手掌下。耳朵尖上的毛是半软的，蹭得他掌心有点痒，他便从耳朵根将它松松地握在手里，揉了揉又慢慢捋了几下，感受着毛茸茸的触感和柔软皮毛之下传来的温暖。

他沉浸在这样的感觉里，直到小腿碰到金城湿透的浴袍。虽然他觉得山神大人应该是不会感冒的，但穿着这样湿的浴袍睡觉肯定会很难受，于是他小心翼翼地将手臂绕到金城身前去解那根系在腰间的带子。好不容易才将它松开，狐狸的耳朵却动了动，金城醒了过来。

金城低头看着鹤房虚搂在自己身上、正在解自己腰带的手，又转头盯着鹤房看。鹤房被吓了一跳，连忙把手缩了回来，后知后觉地意识到这样的动作具有怎样的意味。

“……没关系的。”金城握住鹤房的双手，重新将它们引到自己腰间。金城的手掌厚实火热，鹤房被抓着的手又停在他浴袍的腰带上，看起来像是鹤房在从背后抱着他图谋不轨被抓了个正着。鹤房心跳个不停，干脆把心一横，将金城的腰带完全解开。

金城松开了握住鹤房的手。这动作使得湿掉一半的浴袍从肩上滑了下来，鹤房又一次近距离看到了金城的裸体，那样的线条和起伏又一次让他屏住了呼吸。只是他明白，这一次和在淋浴室的那一次已经完全不同了。

他会受到什么样的“惩罚”？他也不知道，因为他从来没有做过这种事情。

金城转过身来面对着鹤房。他伸手扣住鹤房绑好的腰带，轻轻将鹤房拽到面前和他接吻。鹤房半伏在金城怀里，除了被亲得迷迷糊糊的之外，还感觉到金城的尾巴正轻扫着自己因为刚才倒在金城身上而从浴袍里露了出来的大腿。细密柔软的狐狸毛皮蹭过大腿内侧薄嫩的皮肤，潜藏在“痒”背后的另一重感觉正像潮水一样涌上来，冲击着鹤房的感官。他几乎要起一身鸡皮疙瘩，却不是因为冷。他只觉得体温在不断上升。

不知什么时候，鹤房身上已经不着寸缕。两人倒在床上，金城面对着鹤房，宽大的手掌在他身上各处停留爱抚，他的尾巴也在鹤房身上轻蹭着。正当鹤房因为敏感的乳尖被捏住揉搓而发出难耐的呻吟声时，下一刻，狐狸的尾巴尖就抵住了他背脊中央的凹陷处，仿佛恶作剧般自上而下扫过，又在尾椎骨处停下来蹭了蹭。鹤房几乎是立马绷紧了身体，喘着气条件反射般地把身子往金城的方向缩。金城一边搂着他，用手去抚弄他高高翘起的性器，一边却动起尾巴不断地挑逗他敏感的腰腹和脊背，又将尾巴尖从鹤房身后戳进他白嫩的两腿之间，在会阴处前后磨蹭着。

鹤房仰起头，浑身颤抖。他被这种恼人的快感折磨得快要发疯，只会张着嘴发出咿咿呀呀的呻吟声了。金城弓起身子低下去舔他颈窝中间那颗小小的黑痣，湿热的舌头贴着锁骨处的肌肤，毛茸茸的耳朵也蹭在脖子上，弄得鹤房又痒又麻，刺激得被握住的前端不断吐出透明汁液。

大概稻荷神狐狸出身，是天生就懂得怎样在这方面让人陷入痴态的。

鹤房被金城劝诱着分开双腿趴在床上。狐狸雪白的尾巴尖轻轻戳弄少年的穴口，又整根裹住他勃起的阴茎上下摩擦。柔软的皮毛沾上了鹤房的体液，湿掉的地方又重新贴在了一起。

稻荷神拥有人类的外形和人类的知觉，然而隐秘之处却并不完全和人类相同。他进入了鹤房的身体，却在反复磨蹭之下变得更大，膨起的柱身把鹤房的内壁撑开到接近极限。鹤房被小腹传来的强烈酸胀感弄得无法动弹，他能感觉到构造的不同，因为此刻正有某个圆球状的东西不断往自己体内顶去，直到顶住前列腺，电击般的酥麻感让他瞬间流下了泪水，难以自制地哭叫出声。

四周无比安静，因金城的抽插而逸出的连串呻吟声在鹤房自己耳中听得格外清晰，这让他的脸红到了耳朵根，身体也因为这场确认了彼此心意后的性事而泛起一层薄红。金城将鹤房搂紧，他的胸膛和鹤房的后背紧紧贴在一起，两人感受着彼此的体温，慢慢迎来高潮。

金城喜欢这样。他喜欢和鹤房这样把身体交缠在一起，这让他觉得自己不再是孤独的神明，而是平凡却幸福的人类。


	11. 愈合

游泳大会前的最后一次练习结束了。

鹤房从泳池里爬上来，摘下泳镜往观众席上张望，看见金城坐在第二排的阶梯上，扬起笑脸朝他挥了挥手。金城走过来给他递了毛巾和水，看着他喝下几口水之后说，“今天辛苦了。”

“怎么这么一本正经啊！”鹤房看了一眼他的表情，有些好笑。

“我在替你紧张呢。”金城飞快地在海里搜索出一个借口。

在鹤房为了高中时代最后一次游泳大会紧张备战的这段时间里，他每次都会过来陪在观众席上。在金城眼里，不管鹤房游泳的速度如何，他的动作始终有种让人挪不开眼睛的吸引力。但越是这样每天看着鹤房练习，越清楚他为了比赛有多努力，金城就越发愧疚。之前他贴在鹤房身上的符咒效力无法撤销，可想而知后天的比赛里鹤房是没办法取得好名次的。因为深感这样对鹤房有些残酷，所以金城始终没有把符咒的事情告诉他，每次练习过后也不主动问鹤房“练得怎么样”，他知道那已经没办法左右比赛的结果。

看着鹤房走向更衣室的背影，金城陷入了沉思。

比赛的结果并没有出乎金城的意料。当游泳馆的屏幕上亮出选手们的得分时，鹤房的名字正排在第四名，是差一点就能拿到奖牌的名次。坐在金城旁边的木全有些懊恼地说，“唉，高中最后一次游泳大会就这么结束啦……虽然我知道汐恩这家伙实力算不上十分拔尖，可是还是有点遗憾。”金城叹了口气，目光投向鹤房所在的第六泳道。他看见鹤房背靠在泳池边上，正抬着头望着墙上的大屏幕，抿了抿嘴，挤出一个有些勉强的笑容，没有看向观众席。

金城和鹤房一起坐上从游泳馆回家的公交车。鹤房坐在金城旁边，两人挨得很近，衣服偶尔因为路上的颠簸轻轻蹭在一起，金城就能闻到一点鹤房刚刚淋浴用的肥皂的香气。车子颠簸着拐过又一个拐角，金城终于把放在心里好久的提议说了出来。

“汐恩，要不要一起去海边玩？”

鹤房同意了金城的提议。虽然他也对游泳大会的名次感到有些遗憾，但因为已经确实努力过了，也就没有难过很久。这种偶尔冒着傻气的乐观或许也算是他的优点之一。

“你从哪里找到这么个人烟稀少的海滩的啊？”两人在沙滩上合力将帐篷支起来的时候，鹤房仍然有些难以置信地表示疑惑。

“我拜托了点朋友帮忙找的。”金城原本也想学着像木全和大平他们那样用旅游攻略网站，可是看到那些推荐海边度假地点的攻略底下的几千个点赞收藏评论，他很怀疑在这样的夏天去一趟会不会变成鹤亭的煎饺那样，一群人在海滩上被挤得满满当当的。

“朋友？”鹤房更加疑惑了，“Sky还是第一次提起你的朋友。”

“也不是朋友……就是其他地区的像我一样的……”

鹤房恍然大悟，偷偷笑了起来。稻荷神居然把神明的“便利”用在恋爱上，真是不得了啊。

金城也不懂鹤房为什么总是自己在偷偷笑，看起来有点傻。但是他在和人类的相处中逐渐学会了不问那么多为什么，所以只要鹤房觉得高兴就好，而且这原本也是他带鹤房来海边的目的之一。

终于学会了正确使用纸钞的金城从海边小店里买来两根棒冰，将其中一根递给了鹤房。

“是garigari君啊！好久没吃过了。”鹤房开心地叼着浅蓝色棒冰转身去扔包装袋，又被冻得牙关打颤，赶紧从嘴里拿了出来。金城慢慢撕开自己那根菠萝味棒冰的包装袋，热带水果的香气夹杂在冷气里扑面而来。两人光着脚在海滩上漫无目的地走着，细腻的海沙还带着太阳晒过的热度，嘎吱嘎吱地咬下来的碎冰块在嘴里融化，留下凉爽的甜，缓解了过于热情的阳光带来的炎热。

原来这就是夏天，这就是海边。

他们在海边坐了下来。鹤房咬了一口棒冰，盯着澄澈的海水看了一会儿，又转头凝视金城的双眼。

“怎么了？”金城一边嚼着嘴里的冰块一边问。

“这个，和海，和你的眼睛，”鹤房指了指自己手里的棒冰，对金城说，“是一样的。”

“你手里这个，颜色也太浅了，根本不像啊。”

鹤房坚定地重复：“就是像啊……我指的又不是颜色。”

金城只好笑着点点头：“嗯。”和鹤房在一起有太多让他摸不着头脑的时候，他觉得大概需要花上很长时间才能逐渐明白这些。那就慢慢来吧。

“啊，快滴到地上了。”他把最后一口吃完，看见鹤房还在盯着海面发呆，手里的棒冰一角悬着融化的蓝色水珠。

“啊！！”鹤房手忙脚乱地把棒冰举起来，含住正在往下淌水的一角。等他将眼前的危机解决，再往旁边一看，发现金城已经捏着那根小木棒打算去找垃圾箱了。

“等一下，先不要扔了。”鹤房从金城手里把那根小棍拿了过来，只见上面印着一行小字，“可以兑换garigari君或者garigari子”。

“好厉害啊……我长这么大还没中过garigari君的奖呢。”鹤房羡慕地说着，一边加快速度吃掉自己那根苏打汽水味棒冰的最后两口。果不其然，小木棍上干干净净，什么也没有。

金城看了看自己手里中奖的小棍，又看了看鹤房手里没中奖的那根，一时沉默。最后他将自己的那根小棍递给了鹤房：“汐恩，你拿去店里换吧。”

过了一会儿，鹤房表情复杂地拎着一根棒冰回来了。金城凑过去一看，居然是番茄意面口味的。

“店里那个肌肉小哥说只剩这个口味的了……还很热情地说他觉得这个口味很好吃，让我务必试试看。”鹤房解释道。

看着鹤房尝了一口棒冰表情扭曲的样子，金城觉得那绝对是店员为了推销这个卖不出去的口味而想出来的说辞。但这大概也算是一种运气不好的表现吧……他犹豫了半晌，还是决定对鹤房说出符咒的事情。

鹤房听完金城的解释，沉默了很久。

“所以说我会变成倒霉蛋都是因为你吗……”  
“嗯。”  
“那我以后多给你带供品运气会变好吗？”  
“不会……”  
“那……那稻荷神的运气应该很好吧，和他呆在一起有没有救？”  
“不知道。”金城发现鹤房好像并没有露出生气或者伤心的表情，这让他松了一口气。他捏了一点沙子在指尖搓来搓去，慢吞吞地补充了一句：“但是他会很开心。”

鹤房看了一眼金城说，我明白的。你可是山神啊，怎么可能只是为了好玩才跑来当男子高中生呢。不过算啦，这算是一报还一报吧，现在我们扯平了，请神明大人今后保佑我哦。

原来鹤房在关键时候也不是那么傻。金城觉得自己对人类的认知好像又被刷新了，至少他在自己的恋人身上总是能发现许多新的东西。

夕阳沉入远方的海平线以后，天黑得很快。当金城从帐篷里拿出来一束线香花火的时候，鹤房眼睛都直了：“你不是……”

“我想，都到现在这个时候了，有些事情可以试着去克服一下。”金城把一盒火柴递给鹤房，自己抽出一根花火，将一端伸到鹤房面前。

从海面吹来的夜风有些大，两人蹲在沙滩上，金城伸出一只手挡住风，鹤房小心翼翼地点火。“嚓”地一声轻响，火柴棒上亮起了明黄色的火花，鹤房捏着那根火柴，将火往金城手里那根棍子上凑。

金城感受到随着火光传来的热度，不自觉地把手往回缩了一下。

“不要怕呀，我也在呢。”收回的手腕被轻轻抓住了，鹤房握着金城的手，将线香花火点燃。小小的光的花朵在两人之间绽放开来，明亮纤细的花瓣拖曳着尾巴，伴随着清脆的噼啪响声在深蓝夜色里闪烁着。

“真美……”金城看着它出了神。鹤房还握着他的手，连他自己都没有意识到，先前的颤抖已经消失了。远处传来潮汐有节奏地拍打礁石的声音，海面上的风似乎也和缓了下来。这是一个美丽的夜晚。

金城凝视两人交握的手中那朵绽开的花火，而鹤房正对他露出微笑。

他终于再也不害怕了。

（狐惑 完）


	12. 番外：啪嗒

海浪翻涌的声音对入睡似乎起了催化作用，鹤房躺在帐篷里很快睡着了。后来他梦见有一只巨大的螃蟹在沙滩上追着自己跑，还一边挥舞着自己的钳子，啪嗒、啪嗒、啪嗒……

然后他就冒着冷汗醒了过来。

“啪嗒”。

鹤房一惊，猛地坐起来，转头搜寻声音的来源，却诧异地睁大了眼睛。

金城把一部switch游戏机放在他手上。

“抱歉，我攒了很久的钱，还是只能攒出一台机器来……因为上回给佐藤赔偿花了不少钱，所以暂时还买不起游戏卡带。毕竟现在的人都不怎么到神社来参拜了……”

“谢谢你。”鹤房抱着那台机器，笑得眼睛都眯了起来。

鹤房觉得，或许真的可以考虑到鹤亭外面摆摊卖刨冰，这样不仅能把他的大狐狸还没通关的游戏买回来，搞不好还能买一份最新发售的无人岛旅游观光游戏。

（啪嗒 完）


End file.
